If the Erasers Never Came
by 3ThingsWithWings
Summary: What would have happened if the Erasers never came for Angel? Fax. Rated T for a sobfest and just cuz. Post-Nevermore


**What would the world be without Erasers? (Post-Nevermore)**

**A/N: Hello, fellow readers! This is my first published story _and_ one-shot, version 2.0! Anywho, enjoy, I'm open to questions, comments, concerns, etc. Yadda, Yadda, Yadda. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any of the characters except for Max and Fang's daughters. They're all mine! Muahaha! Jkjk. But really.**

**Prompt: What would the world be like if the Erasers never came and took Angel? Fax. One-shot. Post-Nevermore. Rated T for a not-so-giant sobfest and just cuz.**

* * *

"Max." Fang rolls over on the bed in our room we share in the good old E House we found after the world ended.

"Hmm."

"What would we be if the Erasers never came and took Angel?"

"Hm. Good question. Um... Lemme think about it. I'll get back to you in the morning."

"Alright. Night, Max."

"Night, Fang."

* * *

I wake up, Fang on my right, just as always.

I roll onto my stomach, and after a minute, I nudge Fang.

His eyes shoot open and he almost hits me but I catch his hand before it makes contact with my face."Max! Huh? Oh. Mornin'. What's up?"

"I think I know the answer. To your question."

He works through a moment of morning brain fog, then says, "Oh. That. What's your answer?"

"Well, if Angel was never taken to the School, we wouldn't have known Jeb was still alive. We wouldn't have had to run for our lives all the time. We wouldn't have known my mom. We wouldn't know Ella or the world's best chocolate chip cookies. You never would've kissed me those first few times, I wouldn't have rejected the mushy feelings, I never would have kissed you back. You wouldn't have started that stupid blog of yours. And we never would've gotten together, married, and had Ella and Val."

"I agree totally," Fang says. "And we wouldn't have adopted the pain that is Total. And my favorite daughter wouldn't be spying on her mom and dad. C'mere, Ella." I look over at the doorway and sure enough, my seven year old girl is standing there, giggling.

She looks exactly like Fang. Black hair, black eyes, black wings, olive skin. The only thing she and I have in common is the fact that she can't cook. She's almost as bad as me, but at least she can make mac and cheese without setting the house on fire.

But boy, can she sing! When she sings, it's like all the good things that were ever on this planet flood into her voice and fills me with such joy, it almost brings tears to my eyes. She kinda reminds me of Dylan singing, but in a much better way.

She hops on the bed and her twin sister Valencia walks in looking like a sleepy seven year old mutant bird kid. Which she is. Now, Val can't sing worth a darn, but she can cook as good as Iggy. And she's only seven! Her hair is a little darker than mine, she has my eyes, and she's about two shades tanner than me. Her wings are black at the top and brown in the middle with white at the very bottom.

"Morning, Val."

"Mornin' Mommy. Mornin' Daddy."

"Good morning, Valencia. Did you sleep good?" Fang asks.

"'M hungry."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," I say. "Come here sweetie."

She rubs her eyes and walks over, arms out. I pick her up and put her on my lap. "What are you and Daddy talking about?"

"We're talking about how if the Erasers never came, you guys wouldn't exist."

She ponders that for a moment. She tilts her head up and asks, "What are Erasers?"

I glance over at Fang.

He nods, almost imperceptibly. "Well, girls," I start, "It all began in an evil laboratory called the School. The School was filled with evil scientists called whitecoats. These whitecoats would do evil things to little boys and girls. Even your uncles Iggy and Gazzy and aunts Nudge and Angel. They ran all these tests and injected us with _all _different kinds of things, and they made us hurt and scared. Then one day, my father, Jeb, took us out of the School. He brought us to a really cool house in the middle of the desert, and it was shaped like an E. We called it the E House. And that's where we live now. It was our home for years while Jeb raised us and taught us how to fight and fly.

"A few years later, Jeb disappeared. We were on our own for four years. Iggy was cooking, even though he was blind. He could've made almost anything better than any professional chef. You remember, Fang?" He nods again. "I was the leader, and they were my Flock. Then these half human, half-wolf men called Erasers came and took Angel." I start to tear up at the memory. "They took her back to the School, and she was only six. They wanted her because she was a mind-reader. They wanted to dissect her brain and see what made her so smart. Luckily, we got her back. And when we did, we learned about all the horrible things they did to her." My voice is quivering so bad, I almost can't talk. "They made her run, fight, fly for hours, and they didn't feed her nearly enough. They were killing her so slowly, so painfully. Anyway, turns out Jeb wasn't dead. He went back to the School and turned back into a whitecoat. We, of course, didn't trust him after that, up until he died.

"We took Angel back and tried to go home, but Erasers infested the entire place. So we went on the run. We'd been flying for a few hours and I looked down and saw a girl being bullied. I, being the nice person that I am, went down to go help her. The boys beating her up and taunting her shot me in the wing, and I had to go get help. From humans. The _Normal _people without wings or gills. I found Ella's house and she invited me in. I talked to her mom, a veterinarian, appropriately enough, and she fixed up my wing. I found out later that Ella was my half-sister and Dr. Valencia Martinez was my mom. But, just like the rest of the _humans_, they passed away. We couldn't do anything, what with the virus and the floods and the earthquakes. So, when your dad and I had you two, we decided to name you after them. Valencia and Ella Ride.

"We wrote some books about our lives, and I'd like for you two to read them sometime soon. I feel like you're ready for them. If any one of us had to relive or even _read _those books again, we would probably...God, I don't even know what we would do. Angel would have a nervous breakdown. I know _I_ would. Your father would actually cry for once, ya big softy." I sniffle.

"Anyways, girls, I don't want you to ever have to go through those same things. If you did, there would be nothing we could do. We would have to take you two somewhere where there would be no one for miles and miles, just so your tormented screams wouldn't bother the neighbors. I'm serious. It's okay. Don't cry. It's all over now. There's no need for you to cry. It's our pain to deal with. It's not your job to cry over our losses. I love you two. Now why don't you go play with the pups? I'm sure they won't mind."

Val sniffles. "Okay. I love you, Mommy."

"'Kay. I love you, too. Ella, you go with her."

"Wait. Daddy." She just looks at him sadly, as if peering into his very soul, and she must have seen it all, felt it all, because Fang just burst into tears, sobbing, and hugged Ella tight. Fang. _C__rying. _Sobbing, at that!

"Oh my God, Ella. You shouldn't have to know."

"But I do. I know, Daddy. It's okay. I know what you went through. I know-" She cuts herself off and starts sobbing with him.

"But you shouldn't _have_ to know!"

"Alright," I say, crying my own eyes out, hugging Val. "Enough with this sobfest. Why don't we all go for a family flight. Clear our minds."

"That sounds like a reasonable idea," says Fang. He sniffles. "Lets go."

So we all hop out the window, Fang first, then me, then Ella and Val. And we fly off into the early morning light, wondering how we're going to deal with whatever comes next. Because whatever it is, I don't want to be caught off guard again. At least I'll have Fang and the girls with me wherever I go.

* * *

**So? Tell me what you think! Sappy ending? Te gusta? Do you like it? I came up with this idea a while ago, but I didn't get the chance to do it until today. Darn you, octitis*! Anyway, leave a comment below and don't forget to follow and favorite! Even though I sound like one of those desperate YouTubers. So I'm open to suggestions, comments, and even random tips. On anything. So, leave all your random thoughts in a comment, and I will love you forever! Yay!**

**Before I forget! Should I continue? Leave your answers in a comment and whatever it should be about. Because I seriously have no idea. Should I do another person's point of view?**

**~3Wings**

***octitis-senioritis for eighth graders. Mid-year slump in the eighth grade.**


End file.
